


Mistress Kuvira

by Ipwnlocks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd person anon x Kuvira greentext done on /co/ after the first episode aired and people showed interest in lewd stories of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Kuvira

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, more greentext.

>Be anon  
>Be newest recruit in Kuvira’s army  
>She is so serious, so militant.  
>She has a stronger will than any man you have even met.  
>Even under such immense stress, she has never once lost her composure in front of her soldiers.   
>She is strict, of course, and runs a tight ship, she truly is a great leader.  
>And it turns you on so much.  
>Every night in your quarters you feverishly masturbate to a picture of her you were fortunate enough to steal without getting caught.  
>You are developing dick calluses.  
>Anytime she addresses you directly you get so excited.  
>You break out in a sweat  
>You swallow hard and try to salute, but your skin is clammy, and your muscles resist your orders.   
>You can feel your pants tighten under the stress of your erection.  
>It can’t be helped.  
>You snap yourself out of your thoughts about her, getting back to your work.  
>For whatever reason, she decided to keep you on the train while the other soldiers are out giving out supplies to the newly converted state.   
>She claims that its because your hands are too soft, and that she will have to wean you into manual labor.   
>But you suspect she just wants someone to make her tea for her.  
>You quickly pour the hot tea into the cup and add the correct amounts of sugar in it before putting it on a plate and taking it back to Kuvira.  
>”What took you so long, anon?” She snaps as the cabin door slides open, she doesn’t even look back.   
“S-sorry sir, i have your tea.” You take a step forward before halting when she swings a hand up, signaling you to stop.  
>”You didn’t answer me, Anon…What took you so long?” She turns around, staring at your through the corner of her eye.  
>Her intense glare excites you.   
>Stop it boner.  
>Se doesn’t listen.  
>You try to fight it off, or at least hide it until you are dismissed from duty.  
>But you forgot to answer  
>Shit  
>She has been staring at you.  
>She furrows her brow and turns to face you completely.  
>She stomps her way up to you, staring you in the eye.  
>”Well?”   
>Your hands are shaking, the teacup is rattling against the plate.   
>You try to speak, but it comes out as a mumble.  
“Uhm, well i was just...”  
>”Put the tea down before you drop it.” she instructs with a disappointed sigh.  
>You turn to your left and stretch to put the plate down without moving your feet.  
>”What the...?” You hear her mutter.  
>You instinctually turn back to face her, but she isn’t looking at you.  
>She is looking down at your uniform’s coat, you follow her gaze and a lump forms in your throat.  
>You can see the tip of your stolen photograph poking out of the pocket.  
>Looking down you can make out her face on the photograph, that must be what caught her attention.  
>She reaches down and pluck it out of your pocket and holds it up to her face.   
>After a second she speaks.  
>”This was stolen from my quarters two weeks ago, i guess we found the thief. But, why do you have this?”  
>You don’t answer, the anxiety of what will come next is monstrous.   
>”You know what we do to thieves, Anon..” she turns her back to you, about to give a sentence, but she pauses.  
>She is looking at the picture  
>You can see it over her shoulder  
>There is crusted seman on the bottom of the picture  
>Yesterday’s spaghetti lunch is starting to flow from your pockets.  
>She turns around, flipping the picture around so the picture is facing you.  
>”What is this, Anon?” Her eyes burning holes in your skull.   
“Umm, it’s uh…” Your eyes look down to the floor.  
>”I knew it! This is disgusting! To think, you have been doing such lewd things to my picture….” She scolds you.  
>Her punishment and degradation of you is just turning you on more, your cock throbs against the zipper of your trousers, aching to be released.   
>You start to blush as she goes on about how you deserve a flogging on top of your thievery punishment.  
>Your breath is getting shorter, sharper, you are clenching your jaw and clamping your fists shut, trying to hide your erection.   
>She has temporarily stopped her verbal assault and appears to be thinking about what to say.   
>She looks at the picture and the cum staining it.  
>She looks at you, at your pants, and notices the bulge.  
>”Oh god, not only are you a thief, but you are filthy pervert too!” She reprimands you again.  
>”What, you like being yelled at a demeaned, Anon?”  
>You can’t talk, but stiffly nod your head.  
>She seems surprised by the reaction.   
>She gets the ever-serious expression back on her face.  
>”Sit down.” She points to a chair in the corner of the room.  
>you hesitate, following her gaze but not moving.  
>”Now!” She commands  
>You quickly shuffle over to the chair and sit down, quivering.  
>”So it seems you have an issue controlling yourself, Anon.” She begins.   
>”You stole a picture from my quarters, have been doing unspeakable things with it, and even now you are indecently exposing yourself in my presence.”  
“B-but…” You try to start.  
>She holds up a hand to silence you.  
>”I have an idea of how we can correct this behavior.”  
>She flicks her right hand and sends a strap of metal flying from her upper arm around your left wrist and clanging it against the wall  
>She mirrors the motion to bind your right hand  
>She then manually takes off a piece of metal stripping and holds it up to your eyes, affixing it in place so that it serves as a blindfold.  
>There is a moment of anticipation of what comes next that is driving you crazy.  
>If it weren’t for her damned scent you would typically start to calm down and your boner would go down, but her mere presence and her smell wafting through the air is enough to keep your fully erect.  
>You can hear rustling from Kuvira, but nothing descriptive enough to make out what she is doing.  
>You hear the distinct sound of the locks being put into place over the door to the cabin, sealing you both inside.  
>”Tell me now, Anon… Were you pleasuring yourself to my picture?”  
“Y-yes.” you fess up, there is no point lying to her about what she already knows.  
>”And why would you do such a thing? Are there no girls in the towns we stop at?”  
“Well, yes there are…” You start before being cut off  
>”Then why would you do this?”  
>You swallow hard before answering, feeling your cheeks burn as the answer comes to the top of your head.  
“I-its just that…” You stammer.  
>Silence from her end, she is letting you finish for once.  
“I find you very attractive… sir.”  
>You hear a faint laugh from her.  
>”Really, now? We will see about that.”  
>The vices around your wrists come together behind your back, grinding the back of the chair into your arms.   
>You feel something press the chair between your legs, it pushes the chair back until it hits the wall and stops.   
>You feel something hard start to press down on your crotch, pushing down on your erection.  
>”Are you sure you find me ‘attractive’, Anon?” her voice is above you.  
>She is literally stepping on your dick.  
>She oscillates her boot, grinding up and down the length intending to cause pain.   
>However, her resistance only makes you harder, you love the pain being inflicted, because she is the one doing it.   
>Your blush stays red as ever and you start to moan as she increases the pressure, trying to get you soft but failing.  
>She doesn’t do well with failing.  
>She grunts and pulls her boot back.  
>”You filthy degenerate, you actually like this? Hmmp, i can do better.”  
>She bends the metal plate off your eyes so you can see.  
>You have to get used to the brightness of the cabin once again, but see her staring down at you with stern, disappointed eyes.  
>She metal bends you zipper down and your fully erect penis flies out, shooting through your loosely closed boxes up into the air.  
>”Disgusting pervert…” She mocks as she holds her right hand up, metal bending several plates to surround it. She makes a fist with her other hand and all the plates bend and meld into one another to contour to her hand, creating a glove of thick metal.   
>She leans down and is about to grab your dick with the rough metal before stopping, hovering it above your glans.   
>She looks up at you before saying “Still like this?”  
>You nod your head, not ready to give up to her.   
>You watch with a grimace as she grabs ahold of your dick with her metal claw, the rough metal hurts, the burs on the metal scratch, scrape, and cut the first few layers of sensitive skin on your dick.   
>She looks up at your after simple encasing your dick with her hand, another chance to forfeit.  
>you refuse once again, it hurts so good.  
>She huffs and begins to move her hand up and down, the scraping feels awful, and it makes you want to go soft, but staring at her face, thinking about her doing such a lewd thing, and her constant verbal abuse is keeping you hard.   
>She gets frustrated and pulls her hand away, examining your dick which is now full of scrapes and cuts, the entire shaft is covered in varying amounts of blood from the abrasions it endured, but still hard.   
>”You are a freak, anon. I can’t believe you are still hard after that.”   
>You breathe hard, and you dick is quivering.   
>You could cum just from her voice telling you how much a worthless piece of garbage you are.  
>The degradation, humiliation, and emasculation of the whole scenario did a number on your endurance.   
>You always fantasized about her telling you how small and ugly your dick was before making you eat her pussy when you were masturbating over her, but even without tasting her sweet nectar in real life, you are still ready to cum.   
>Kuvira leans down, looking at the rough job she did on you, her face mere inches from your shaking dick.  
>”So disgusting…” She comments before taking her non-metal covered left hand and flicking the head of your dick.   
>Too much.  
>You bust your nut at her flick, shooting thick strands of ropey cum high into the air.  
>The land squarely on Kuvira’s face, coating her eyebrow and nose before she is able to respond and jerk back, letting the rest of your seed fall on the floor and stain the carpet.  
>”Uhhg!” She jerks back in disgust, a look of pure revolt on her face as you continue to geyser out hot cum from her abuse.   
>Once your orgasm stops and you come back down to where you can hear, you become aware halfway into her heated lecture about how much of a piece of shit you are.   
>You only really pick up one phrase from the whole thing.  
>”You’ll hang for this!”   
>She looks good with cum on her face…  
>This was worth it.


End file.
